


无法想象的艰辛和难以言说的困苦

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: “我懂，”Steve说，一脸难过，“真的，我真的都懂。今天是你的生日，你当然可以做自己想做的任何事，这没什么的。”他叹了口气，像刮过一阵风，“你完全有权利像这样缩成一团躺着，把一整天就这么睡过去。完全忽略你的男朋友，那个爱你胜过一切——”“却没爱到愿意让我睡个懒觉的男朋友，很显然。”Bucky说。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impossible Odds and Untold Hardship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522842) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 
  * A translation of [Impossible Odds and Untold Hardship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522842) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



“嘿，嘿，Bucky，醒醒。”

Bucky艰难地掀开一边眼皮，注意到现在才他妈的刚破晓，他毅然再次闭上了眼睛：“不。”

Steve开始摩挲他的后背（真舒服），然后又用手指头戳他（靠）。“不行，我说真的。你得起床了。今天是你的生日。”

Bucky做了十足的努力，张开了双眼，翻了个身，仰躺在床上，好让自己可以给Steve一个愤怒的眼神。

像往常一样，在这个破晓时分，Steve已经完全进入了美国队长模式——就是一种完全清醒、洗漱停当、着装整齐、眼睛愉快而明亮地发着光的状态。简而言之，就是让Bucky偶尔想冲他的牙齿来上那么一拳的样子，尽管他是他的挚爱。所谓的偶尔就是像现在这种完全清醒、着装整齐、双眼明亮、在破晓时分戳他的时刻。

“既然今天是我的生日，”Bucky觉得自己的语气肯定充满着无比了不起的耐心，“我很乐意睡个懒觉。非常感谢。”他滚到一边，把被子盖过脑袋。

或者说，试着把被子盖过脑袋，因为Steve坐在了被子上，还在一刻不停地戳他：“快点，快起床。今天是你的生日，我们得好好庆祝一下。”

“哟吼~~~~”Bucky把脑袋埋进枕头，“我在庆祝着呢，看到没？这就是我的庆祝方式。睡懒觉！耶。”

“好吧。”Steve重重地叹了一口气，甚至吹动了Bucky的头发。他不再戳他了。

Bucky绽出一抹微笑。

“我懂，”Steve说，一脸难过，“真的，我真的都懂。今天是你的生日，你当然可以做自己想做的任何事，这没什么的。”他叹了口气，像刮过一阵风，“你完全有权利像这样缩成一团躺着，把一整天就这么睡过去。完全忽略你的男朋友，那个爱你胜过一切——”

“却没爱到愿意让我睡个懒觉的男朋友，很显然。”Bucky说。

“——除了想和他的人生伴侣一起度过这个他出生的日子外什么都不想做——”

“人生伴侣？”

“——想和他一起庆祝七十年来第一个生日的男朋友。他们几乎分开了一辈子那么久，度过了无法想象的艰辛和难以言说的困苦——”

“好了，现在你就是在无理——”

“——难以言说的困苦，”Steve大声重复了一遍，“被残酷的命运和黑暗的邪恶阴谋蹂躏——”

“黑暗的邪恶阴谋？”

“命运和阴谋试图拆散这对倒霉的恋人，让他们永远分开——”

“你已经说过这个了。”

“我是在重申、强调。要是你真的想打碎你男朋友的心，打算在你生日的今天什么也不做，就这么躺在这里，像一头斗牛犬一样打着呼——”

“我才不——”

“枕着枕头流口水的话，好吧，你尽管随意。”Steve说着重重在他的后背上拍了几下，“我不会阻止你的。”

“太好了，”Bucky说，“这真的是非常、非常好。谢谢你。我爱死你了。这是我收到过的最好的礼物。再见。”

然后是一阵长长的、沉痛的沉默。

“好吧，既然这样。”Steve最后说了一句，离开了房间。

Bucky开心又放松地叹了一口气，把被子盖到了头上，就只留下脑袋尖和鼻尖在外面。

他现在暖和又舒适，几乎马上就要再次进入梦乡了，Steve又走了进来。“我不想这么做的，Bucky，”他的声音无比严肃，“但是你让我别无选择。”

很显然，他把冰箱里的冷冻隔层拿了出来。这是Bucky在Steve把抽屉里的东西倒在他脑袋上时反应过来的。

 

他们现在在走廊上，Bucky跪在Steve的胸口上，这个该死的竟敢朝他倒冰块的小混蛋Steve在大声笑着，还一边试图自卫，J.A.R.V.I.S.突然清了清他那并不存在的嗓子，想引起他们的注意。

“不好意思，队长，中士。我并不想打扰你们，但是Sir要求我通知你们，这是他的原话，‘喷气飞机已经停在屋顶上了，在你们这两个白痴老年人停止谋杀对方后随时准备起飞，哦，生日快乐，小左臂’。”

“喷气飞机？”Bucky问道，他冲Steve不解地眨了眨眼睛，后者也愉快地眨了回来，“什么飞机？”

“给你的惊喜，”Steve咧开嘴笑了。他对有一个冬日战士正坐在他身上这件事令人惊讶地完全不在乎，Bucky莫名又不应该地在心里涌过一阵暖意，“我们要去迪士尼。”

“迪士尼？”

“没错，”Steve点了点头，“你知道的吧——迪士尼？迪士尼是佛罗里达州的一个很大的娱乐公园，建于1971年。”他的笑容在看到Bucky还不是很明白的样子时柔和了一点，“还记得我们还是孩子的时候，你会在我生日前好几个星期就开始省下零用钱，然后带我去科尼岛玩吗？”

“记得，当然记得，”Bucky说着点了点头，“我现在基本上什么都想起来了。”

他知道Steve想说的不是这个，但是他喜欢看到他在听到这句话之后绽放出来的灿烂笑容。“我知道，我真高兴你能想起来，Buck。”Steve说，声音里洋溢着的愉快和他第一次说这句话时分毫不差，“但是我是想说，3月10号对去科尼岛来说可能还是有点冷。但是佛罗里达现在会暖和很多，而且迪士尼是最棒的游乐场。所以我想我们去那里庆祝你的生日会很有意思。”

“最棒的游乐场，哈？乘着我们自己的私人飞机？好吧，为什么你不早说？”Bucky笑了起来，他看到Steve翻了个白眼，但还是从他身上下来了，伸出一只手想把他从地上拉起来。

Steve把手拍在Bucky伸出来的手上，Bucky把他拽了起来，另一只手抓住他的身体，给了他一个吻。“谢谢你。”等他们的嘴唇分开后，他低声说道。

“乐意至极。”Steve说，他抱住Bucky，在他的太阳穴上印下一个吻，“生日快乐，Bucky。”

“谢谢，”Bucky再次道了谢，有点儿不情愿地退后了一步，“我猜我最好快去洗个澡，鉴于你这么积极地安排了这整个人生伴侣庆祝仪式，”他伸展了一下四肢，用Steve看上去特别欣赏的方式，然后向他抛了一个他非常欣赏的媚眼，“想和我一起洗吗？”

Steve很显然确实有考虑过这个提议，但最后他还是摇了摇头：“如果我真的这么做的话，我们可能永远也走不了了。”

“好吧，”Bucky吐出一口气，又笑了起来“不过嘛，我们有一架私人飞机，不是吗？”

Steve无比纯洁地冲他眨了眨眼睛：“我以为你想睡懒觉呢。”

Bucky差点就要目瞪口呆地看着他了，但在最后关头，他张着嘴巴硬是挤出了一个哈欠。“你知道吗？你说的没错。这可真是个好主意，多谢了，人生伴侣。”他在Steve的脸颊上印下一个吻，慢悠悠地朝他们的浴室走去。

Steve坚持的时间比Bucky预计的要多了十二秒。不管怎么样，他的生日以这种方式开始还是蛮特别的。尽管这期间J.A.R.V.I.S.不得不再次提醒他们飞机还在等着呢。两次。

在飞机上，Bucky最后还是把脑袋搁在Steve的肩膀上睡着了。Steve没有叫醒他，即使他把口水滴在他的衣服上也没有。

（Steve就只是拍了一张照片。作为证据留档。）

 

END


End file.
